


Shallow Sleep

by SHUKOI



Category: Avengers (Comic), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Nightmares
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUKOI/pseuds/SHUKOI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is in Chinese. CHINESE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“嘿。”他身边的床垫陷下去了一些，一只温暖的手揉了揉他的头发；轻柔的吻落在他的头顶。Tony在被子里翻过身，挪动两下把头枕在了那人的大腿上，又蠕动着把脸埋进结实的腹部。T恤是新换的，还有着皂香和阳光的味道。   
“嗯——”Tony又在坚实的腹肌上蹭了两下，伸手勾下Steve的脖子送上一记轻吻。“早啊Steve。”   
“早，Tony。”他几乎都能听见声音里的笑意了。   
Tony努力睁开迷蒙的双眼，尽在咫尺的是Steve的笑脸，清澈蔚蓝的眼睛里尽是温柔，金发在晨曦里闪着光。   
Tony伸出一只手抚摸Steve的脸颊，Steve俯下身吻了吻他的额头。“起来？”   
“才不！”   
Tony双手猛地勾住Steve的脖子激烈地吻他，一边把他拉到自己身上，胡乱蹬开被子用双腿勾住Steve的腰，赤裸的下腹紧紧抵住Steve的牛仔裤。Steve回吻着，轻咬他的嘴唇，一手扶住他的背部一手托住他的后脑勺把他俩翻了过来。   
Tony在他的肺炸开之前中断了这个吻，跨坐在Steve的腹部和他额头相抵，一只手在他肩的上方支撑住自己，另一只手下滑到Steve的腰间解开他的皮带。与此同时Steve的右手正扶在他的身侧，拇指不时划过他的乳首引起他一阵阵的战栗和急促的喘息；左手则在他的大腿和腰臀部游移着，抚摸过他每一寸肌肤却不在任何区域多做停留，Tony在身上急切地扭动着，想要...   
  
"Steve, Steve..."他无力的伏在Steve身上，下巴抵在他的肩上，转过头对他耳语道，"Fuck me, please, I can't...I just..."   
  
Tony被按在床上狠狠地操着，快感从下身涌上来可是他却依然觉得空虚。Cap一手按在他的锁骨上，他只能保持头向后仰的姿势动弹不得。   
他想看到Steve的脸。   
不知为何他满心恐惧，他想伸手触碰他，想抱住他亲吻他，想哀求他拥抱自己——这一点也不像他但是——但是他只能一动不动地躺在床上任由别人摆布，什么声音也发不出来。   
他努力挣扎着，锁骨被压得生疼，臀部仍不知羞耻地迎合着重重的戳刺，小声啜泣着，呼吸困难，泪水刺痛着眼角沾湿了枕头。   
“Steve，”他说。“Steve，我爱...”   
他看见了Cap的脸，他漂亮的蓝色眼睛是空洞的，没在看他，没在看任何地方——他打了个冷战。   
  
他浑身冰凉的醒了过来，卧室里光线昏暗。Tony坐了起来，看向床的另一边——Cap正仰躺在上面，眼睛瞪得大大的，腹部的弹孔边晕开的血迹已经不再向外扩散了。   
他颤抖着扔掉手里的枪，他想叫人来他想扑过去抱住他大叫他的名字他想捡起枪对准自己的太阳穴可他只能坐在那发着抖什么也做不了 _我知道我在做梦这是梦这是梦Tony醒过来醒过来醒过来醒过来醒过来醒过来...！_   
  
“Tony，嘿，Tony，”一只手温柔地拍了拍他的肩。“醒醒。”   
“Steve...”他想向那温暖的人体靠过去却险些...   
Tony猛地睁开眼用手在沙发边缘支撑住自己。Steve站在离他两米开外的地方转头看着他。   
“该走了Stark。”   
Tony本能的微笑僵在了嘴角。他张了张嘴，却好像被什么东西堵住了咽部，只好点点头。而Steve并没有看他。   
他头也不回地走出了房间。   
Tony坐在沙发上看着房门关上，极力抑制自己咬住下唇的冲动。   
“早啊Steve。”   
声音猛地从他嘴里冒了出来，低沉沙哑到他自己都难以辨认。Tony的嘴抿着，冰凉的双手在身侧紧握成拳。

  



	2. Chapter 2

“Stark？”Steve推门走进房间。  
Tony正蜷缩在长沙发的一角，沉睡着。最后一缕夕阳透过落地窗投射进来，给他苍白的脸颊染上了些血色。他看上去比平时略微放松了些，脸上的表情也没有那么紧绷，只有浓重的黑眼圈透露出他的疲惫。  
这样的Tony让他想起他们仍一起住在复仇者庄园里的日子，想起他们曾经是怎样的相互理解、亲密无间，又是怎样的配合默契...  
想起Tony是怎样的挣扎、妥协，最终变成了一个他不认识的人。  
他不能再信任他了。  
曾经他满心是被背叛的失望和愤怒，但现在...他不知道。在盛怒时他曾经把内战，甚至是Osborn的掌权全部归结为Tony的错但他知道那并不公平——Tony一直尝试着弥补自己的过错，尝试着做好事，他付出的不比任何一个人少他失去的也不比任何一个人少——可他们之间在经历了这么多之后，Steve只是不能再信任他了。  
上帝啊他多么希望这是能简单地分辨对错的事。  
Tony在沙发上呜咽了一声，他猛地向那个方向看去，Tony蜷缩在沙发的一角，全身颤抖，皱着眉，眼睛仍紧紧地闭着。  
“Tony，嘿，Tony。”在他能意识过来之前他已经走到了Tony身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
Tony的身体只是剧烈地摇晃了一下，Steve猛地回过神，站直身体退回到原来的位置上。  
“Steve...”Tony的声音还有些颤抖，听上去竟然有些脆弱。  
Steve回过头，Tony已经在沙发上坐好了，还有些迷蒙的双眼正看向他。  
“该走了Stark。”他的声音是自己也不认识的冷硬。转过头的瞬间Steve瞥见Tony的表情僵住了，眼睛瞪得大大的，伤痛在他脸上飞快的闪过。  
心微微地刺痛着，Steve头也不回的走出了房间。门在他身后合上，Steve闭了闭眼睛向电梯走去。  
他还不能信任他，不能。  
即使这是Tony此刻对他唯一的请求。


End file.
